


Unoriginal Sin

by fallen_woman



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sasuke wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unoriginal Sin

Itachi lifted his eyes from the medical manuscript as Sasuke trotted towards him across the garden compound. The boy's shirt was cross-hatched with grass stains, and even in the shade of the tree, the elder Uchiha could see welts forming on Sasuke's pale legs.

"I'm hungry, Niisama. Give me a peach."

Itachi reached in the picnic basket Mother had packed for them. The white peach was ripe to the touch. He thought of fluttering eyelashes, juice spurting on lips-chin-fingers, long and grateful sucking. _Mmm, Niisama, so good_...

"There's none left — here, have this," he said, throwing his brother an apple.

***

 

Itachi lifted his eyes from the medical manuscript as Sasuke trotted towards him across the garden compound. The boy's shirt was cross-hatched with grass stains, and even in the shade of the tree, the elder Uchiha could see welts forming on Sasuke's pale legs.

"I'm hungry, Niisama. Give me a peach."

Itachi reached in the picnic basket Mother had packed for them. The white peaches were ripe to the touch. He thought of fluttering eyelashes, juice spurting on lips-chin-fingers, long and grateful sucking. _Mmm, Niisama_, so good...

He picked the largest peach. "Here you go, Sasuke," he said, and waited.


End file.
